


Of Wardens and Crows

by kissuai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, anders and nathaniel are watching in a "totally" heterosexual way, oghren is so used to their bullshit lmao, they make out and really don't care who's watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuai/pseuds/kissuai
Summary: Warden-Commander Mahariel was a willful, stoic man, commanded respect from the people and fear from the opposition. Anders knows this.Warden-Commander Mahariel has a soft spot for one particular person, little else can capture his attention over Zevran. Oghren knows this.When Zevran pays a visit to Vigil's Keep, Anders finds himself seeing the Hero of Fereldan in a new light.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 27





	Of Wardens and Crows

With the last of the nobles gone, there was finally silence. Mahariel could feel the throbbing in his skull lessen without the stress of someone pulling at his attention every other minute. If he knew he had to deal with such trivialities, he would've let the blight take him. He was no Keeper and he certainly had no interest in human affairs or titles. He couldn't even identify himself as the "Hero of Fereldan" without air quotes.  
  
Anders watched as the elf pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered to his cat, "Someone needs a drink."  
  
The Keep's door opened with a slam and Mahariel grimaced, expecting more business. A man strode across the room with the Private stumbling after him in desperation, "The Warden-Commander is a very busy man! You can't just-"  
  
She was cut off by a voice the Commander would know anywhere, "Mi amor!"  
  
He finally looked, Zevran had come in low to lift Mahariel in an embrace. Mahariel let out an honest to goodness yelp as he was spun, bewildered but comforted in the arms his love. "What are you doing here?" His hands did not leave his lover as he returned to ground level.  
  
"I've come to see you, naturally. Antivan nights are so cold without company, and the Crows make for terrible company."  
  
A snort. Anders heard an actual snort from the Warden-Commander. He hadn't ever seen the man without a frown: he was stoic, commanding power and respect, like a heavy force - a storm - yet here he was. _S_ _miling_. As if he had just seen sunlight for the first time.

Everyone had gathered around the new guest barring Velanna and Justice who held back in their position.  
  
Anders leaned into Nathaniel's space, "You're seeing this right? He's actually smiling and I haven't just gone mad?"  
  
Nathaniel grumbled back, brows furrowed in equal disbelief, "If you've gone mad then so have I."  
  
Zevran glanced at the surrounding group, turning to face them, "Are you going to introduce me or shall I?"  
  
Mahariel shifted, his face falling into a lite version of his usual expression, "That's Velanna and Justice," they glared and nodded respectively, "Anders, Nathaniel, Sigrun and… well, you know Oghren."  
  
A belch.  
  
Zevran wrinkled his nose in familiarity, "Ah, never change, my drunken friend."  
  
Oghren slurred out a laugh, "Oh, you'll find I've more than changed! I'm a Grey Warden now!"  
  
"A Warden!" He turned to Mahariel, "Truly?"  
  
A shrug, "They're all Wardens actually. Recruitment and all."  
  
"Mmm… Handsome and efficient."  
  
The way they looked at each other and the light caress told Anders more than enough, "Right! Well, I'm sure you two will want to catch up! We'll just be… over there."  
  
Mahariel barely acknowledged them shuffle off into a corner. Oghren was the only one who lingered, stumbling before sitting a few feet away in his drunken stupor.

Nathaniel and Anders watched in wild fascination as the two elves shared their space, filling it with whispers and lingering touches. Anders spoke first, "I didn't think he _could_ feel pleasure."  
  
"I think it's good," Sigrun spoke, the men turned to see her picking up a new book to read. She fumbled and cleared her throat, "I mean, it's good for him not to be stressed all the time, right?"  
  
Turning back, Zevran had latched himself on the Warden's neck, the Warden too occupied to notice the audience. The pull of fabric, capturing of lips, fingers laced in hair as they melded into each other in desperation and-  
  
An axe swung down Anders' view, nearly giving him a heart attack. There suddenly stood Oghren, still drunk though more sober than he had been, he looked at them dryly, "We should head out before they start taking their clothes off."  
  
"Maker! ...What?" Anders found himself frazzled, unadmittingly flustered for being caught watching. "He wouldn't do that in public! Would he?"  
  
Oghren was already leaving, swinging his axe over his shoulder, "Or you could stay. Do whatever you nug-humpers do."  
  
A quick glance revealed the Warden held up against the wall, legs wrapped around the other man. That was more than enough to spur Anders out of the hall, smacking Nathaniel in his panic, "Go go go go!"


End file.
